All Around Me
by Taxi
Summary: Sometimes love comes full circle. Fic based on the song All Around Me by Flyleaf. ShitennouSenshi pairing. Oneshot.


A few notes before we begin:

This could be about any of the Shitennou/Senshi pairings. I didn't put in any names because I thought it took away from the writing. Though, as I wrote it, I had Venus and Kunzite in my head.

It's told from the senshi's POV, spanning from the Silver Millennium into the future. It jumps around a bit but I think it makes sense.

Keep in mind that the lyrics are important and if you get confused, you might have to read a little heavily into them. The lyrics were placed for fluff, other times for meaning, and sometimes they were meant to be part of the story. Eh, just don't skip over them and you shouldn't get confused. If you do though, feel free to send me an email and I'll explain what the hell was going on in my head.

I apologize in advanced for my crappy writing and if this is confusing as hell. Let me know if you spot any errors.

Here's to hoping the formatting sticks as I upload! Cheers!

The song is _All Around Me_ by Flyleaf. Enjoy.

_My hands are searching for you_  
I reached for him.  
_My arms are outstretched towards you _  
I remember reaching up to him as he stood above me, his sword at his side, running red with blood--my blood._  
I feel you on my fingertips_  
I know I touched him. I can't remember the touch but in the short moments I could open my eyes, something in his eyes changed._  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_  
I said his name, even through the pain, I said his name. It was worst pain I'd ever felt. Not the stab wound but the knowledge that he was the one who killed me.

_This fire rising through my being_  
He didn't remember me. He didn't know who I was. To be fair, I didn't know who he was either--until Silver Crystal formed._  
Burning_  
I only felt hatred and anger. He had tried so desperately to kill my princess. I always wondered how Beryl managed to turn him from an insanely loyal Shitennou into one of her top generals. But, that wonder never mattered. It only mattered that I must protect my princess, my friend.  
_I'm not used to seeing you_  
This time around, I killed him.  
_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
The memories haunted me for some time. I saw the love he had for me so long ago._  
Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
Seeing that love made it hard to breathe.  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling _  
I wanted to hold onto the anger, the hate. I didn't want to remember how my lover killed me. Or how I killed my lover._  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_  
I remember being on my home planet. The Moon was not the only place that threw grand parties. I remember one rave in particular. I was dancing in time with the fast beat of the music. He came up behind me. His hands slid from my shoulders to my hips in a deliciously sensual way. My hands went around his neck to pull him closer. We rocked together, sweat mingling, his lips on my neck, on my ear.  
_And you whisper you love me_  
That was all it took to make me putty in his hands. I leaned heavily on him as we ground our bodies together.  
_And I begin to fade_  
Reason left me the beat of the music took over and the only things I cared about were the whispers of the night to come from his mouth. This was our heaven.  
_Into our secret place_  
Our private little heaven.  
_The music makes me sway_  
We danced until late and stayed up until morning in a dance all our own.

_The angels singing say  
We are alone with you_  
He's with the angels now, I'm sure. He wouldn't have been sentenced to hell because a witch poisoned his mind.  
_I am alone_  
Yes, he is with the angels.  
_And they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
I'm here. And, yet...  
_I can feel you all around me__  
Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
I'll hold onto the love I felt for the rest of my life.  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_  
There are nights that are too quiet. Those nights bring things I don't want to think about.  
_And so I cry_

_The light is white_  
No one knew Mamoru would resurrect them. None of us expected that he even could. So, he's here again. This time there's nothing stopping us--no evil queens, no duty to protect our charges as the times are peaceful. So why do I resist so intensely?  
_And I see you_  
His arms wrapped around me. I felt him. Even though I wanted to resist, I'd never been more thankful in my life.  
_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
"Hey."  
"Yeah?"  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing _  
"Let's do that again."  
He laughed and pulled the thick covers over us once more.

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
I'll hold on to these memories forever--even the bad. Because where there is dark, there is light.  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_  
He extended his hand to me.  
_I give it to you_  
I took it.  
_Now you owe me  
_All he asked for was mine. I gave it.  
_All I am_  
I'll give him my everything.  
_You said you would never leave me_  
I promised him my life, my loyalty, my love. He promised the same in those vows.  
_I believe you_  
We'll be happy and, more importantly, together.  
_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_  
The past is where it belongs.  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
The future only has things to look forward to. Even when this life is over, there will be nothing to regret. Everything that happened was meant to happen.  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
The present... Well, it's just that.  
_Savoring this heart that's healed_

Oh boy, I haven't written anything I deemed worthy of being in public in a long time. Let me know what you think. Be gentle. . 


End file.
